RedHeaded Sweet Love
by Chihairu
Summary: SpiritxStein paring! Spirit and Stein have a secret attraction that might just turn into something else. May be a one shot. May include some adult language sometimes. There is Adult themes in this -.- lol. I'm bad at summaries apparently, sorry . but the story's better..


Red-Headed Sweet Love

This is a Soul Eater fanfic (duh). I was going to make this a oneshot but I've changed my mind :D. It still might be though...I'm very undecisive. I don't actually own Soul Eater, you can tell cause Spirit and Stein AREN'T together in the anime or manga, and if I had it my way, they would be and I'll be showing _all_ the action, if you know what I mean :P.

SHONEN-AI! YAOI! BOYxBOY! Don't read if you're not into that but to be honest, who's not? haahaa. . okay anyways, yeah just don't read if you're not intrested.

Okay the song I was listening to was called 'Whereabouts of the Wind'(Japanese Song).

Enjoy~

Spirit slumped in his seat as he stared at the grey-haired professor. His heart thudded a little deeper. His mind just a little more flustered. He smiled on the inside at such a feeling, but it never showed on the outside. Well, at least not until now. The almost strange man pulled away from his papers, his small olive eyes fixed on Spirit. His glasses flashed as they were adjusted. Spirit jumped on the inside, but tore away his gaze. _No. He can't know, not now._ The words, sincere, yet almost playful, as if he was just kidding himself. Stein made an invisible movement in Spirit's head, he moved so gracefully, his skin so milky, although scarred. Stein creased his brow as he noticed Spirit bitting his lower lip, Oh he wondered how his skin would feel like. The joy it brought him. Stein stared even more intently. But those blue eyes were so clouded. Clouded with something Stein had no idea about. His teeth dug deeper in, his scarlet red lips matching his beautiful hair. Just being in his presence almost paralyzed him, he didn't know why. How this red head had control over him with so little effort.

"What are you here for?" Stein rested his hand on his crossed legs, his frown growing longer, his mind more confused.

Spirit was on the verge of simply reciting a flirtatious remark, but instead, he just sat up and placed his arms on the back of his head.

"No reason~." His voice played to a melody.

Stein wasn't buying it today. Not today of all days. When he bit his lip like that and just stared up at him with wanting eyes, the want his own reflected, he knew. He knew all of it. He just didn't understand. He didn't understand the want he felt to just tear Spirit up in more ways than one. The want to just slam him agaisnt the messy desk, rip his clothes off and possess him. Stein's mouth slid open just a crack as he felt almost breathless just thinking about. _Why do I feel this way?_ Stein questioned, but it didn't matter. His eyes, as if they were walking up stairs, lifted from Spirit's well polished shoes, to his pants...to his chest...and finally to his eyes, almost hidden behind his hair.

Spirit was sitting up regularly now, fighting the urge to jump at the scientist. His blue eyes shifted slowly until they reached their target-Stein's eyes. The tension builded up. The hot passion seeped from their enlarged pupils. Opposites in almost everyway, were being attracted as each side fought the gravitational pull to collide with each other. But gravity always wins. Stein let out a small groan, barely audiable, at the heat that drew him in. HIs mind consumed with confusioon and what ifs and what then, but as soon as they came, they were gone. In and instant, his misnd was clear as day, not one thought passing through. He did not move. He didn't even blink. His eyes stayed locked to Spirit's for what seemed like centuries, but was only minutes. He felt as though he was reading his heart and his inner most secrets, and Spirit was reading his too. Stein fought with all his might, the last of his strength. He just wasn't strong enough. The endless curiousity that filled him ever since he was younger about the human body and science weakened him further. He _needed_ to explore him. It was in his nature. Maybe he just wanted Spirit for science, maybe he wanted him for some type of perverted pleasure. Either way at this point, his _want_ was now a _need_. He needed Spirit in everyway possible until the end of the night. And, simply put, whenever he wanted something with Spirit, he _always _got it. And tonight was no exception. The lust that filled Stein was now a lust for blood and gore. Spirit watched his gentle eyes slowly infect with the madness inside of him. It was okay though. It didn't matter if he came out alive or not, all he knew is that he wanted Stein inside him and that's it. And he wanted it _now._

Stein's mouth drew open for a deep breathe as he uncrossed his legs. He smirked staright at Spirit, almost as if to say "i'm coming for you, get prepared." Spirit gulped but made no effort to run away. Not this time. All was silent as Stein's grey shoe clacked on to the floor, making his way off his chair...

Alright guys! There it is! Please R+R! If you do, there will definately be another chapter. If you don't...well... I can't promise much...sorry .. Anyways, I apologize if anyone was OOC or if the story was rushed towards the end, cause to be honest, 1.) I was rushing and 2.) I havent watched Soul Eater in forever. Well anyways, Enjoy you're lives! Baiz until next time..!


End file.
